True Self
by Meio-chan
Summary: After all the challenges Raven has had to face during her life, a final battle would have to be won to earn her much deserved hapiness. New perspectives will change the Titans thoughts forever. Old enemies, monsters, family and Glorb for everyone in what I expect to be my longest fic at the moment.
1. Chapter 1: Awaken

Hi everyone I'm Mei Mei and this is my first fanfic in english so please don't kill my if my gramatical stuff sucks. It's Starfire x Raven so if you don't like it you're free to go without expressing your ideas about how we destroy your dear StarRobin cannon and bla bla bla... Everyone can ship whoever they want ^w^ I don't own the Teen Titans even if I would like to :p

Para los seguidores hispanohablantes quiero decir que seguiré con La Bella y sus 2 Bestias solo la tengo en pausa larga por razones personales/éticas mias que serian muuuuuuuuuuuy largas de contar pero me impiden continuar de momento aunque dige en su momento que lo haría a muchos reviewers, cosa de la cual me disculpo. Espero que aún y así sigais apoyandóme y prometo dar el máximo para no defraudaros con la conti. (^w^)

Chapter one: Awaken

As any other day in Jump City, the citizens were blessed with a feeling of temporally peacefulness till a loud explosion was heard form one of the bank's walls spreading the panic all over the street. In the cloud of dust caused by the explosion a man with a black and white costume that stand out for the enormous light bulb in it's chest appeared carrying two big sacs of money and a disgusting grin in his face.

"FEAR THE LIGHT!" Beams of light erupted from his body disintegrating everything they touched. Soon the concrete was filled with holes and human bodies all splattered in the ground. That only fuelled the mad man's laughter. "Come on Titans! Too scared to show up?"

In that instant, the man's shadow grew larger and started morphing till it took the shape of a cloaked person. From the shadow a monotone voice, slow but strong said "Shouldn't you be the one scared here Dr. Light?" he didn't have time to turn around before the shadow swallowed him and, after turning into the shape of a young cloaked girl reappeared as a giant claw holding the villain now pale and trembling.

"Guess you're going to be a nice guy and will be waiting for the cops in here?" asked the girl with a raised elbow and her distinctive hieratic expression. The villain however didn't said anything being too busy trembling and whispering inaudible words for the young titan. "I'll guess that means yes". She started flying towards the tower without bothering to check on him. Light wasn't anything close to a threat for her, she didn't ever know why the poor man was still trying to fight her team.

_My team_ she sighted. After killing her father, bringing an end to the brotherhood of evil and their travel to Tokyo everyone had appointments that weren't able to be delayed anymore except her. All her problems had been around her 'unchangeable' destiny towards the destruction of the Earth and its inhabitants. Azarath? She didn't have a home in there; they only taught her to control her powers and then dumped her in the Earth to evade problems with Trigon. _Damm gerks_ she thought, her body started filling with fury and, alarmed tried to suppress it like always.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinth- AH!" A sharp and pure pain tore through the sorceress head enabling her flying abilities and letting her fall into the sea 30 feet next to the tower. Raven, even hurt was still conscious and with the help of the freshness that gives falling into the cold sea started swimming to the sore. Soaked to the bone and cold as ice she started walking to the colossal construction that was the Titans tower that, compared to a few days ago, it was dark and silent as a graveyard. All the lights were disconnected to the likes of its now only inhabitant and the Ops room that used to be full of screaming and games was now a simple room for eating and watching horror movies when it's mistress need it, that it wasn't quite often.

Raven arrived to her room with difficulties and tossed herself to the bed without bothering about her wet clothes. Her head hurt hard and she did know the reason of it. Damn it how she needed Starfire now. She would hug her and give her some strange tamaranian plate like Glorb which distasteful flavour would make her forget pain for as long as it lasted. However, the alien's sweet smile would melt her heart and help her forget everything... The sorceress shook her head while fresh tears caused both by physical and emotional pain fell through her pale cheeks. She had given up on Starfire a long time ago, the alien was in a relationship with the wonder boy and, compared to him, she was only a half-breed monster. Her only partners being the darkness and destruction.

But in spite of knowing this, she can't help feeling jealous of her team mate. He was able to be the reason of Starfire happiness and see a part of her that Raven can only dream of. She was so fucked up. _At least I'll be able to see her soon _Raven smiled and sighed not feeling pain anymore but the butterflies in the stomach that only the Titan was able to bring to her instead. _For Azarath just stop it jerk you're hurting yourself._

"AAAH!" Once again this unbearable pain came much stronger than before. Her eyes multiplied and turned red, letting tears of pure agony fall uncontrolled. Her body started trembling and, even if she didn't want it, her mind, incapable of standing it anymore made her fall into unconsciousness.

Raven opened her eyes and found herself in a red and black dimension only supported by pieces of stone of different sizes and shapes. She only needed a fast glance to know where she was.

"Brave?" no answer "wisdom?" no answer, she sighed "happiness?" again no answer. She was starting to get scared, where were all her emotions?

"Raven is that you?" a weak trembling voice called her joined by a hand that tugged her cloak gently. The sorceress turned to see one part of herself except of it wearing a grey cloak that contrasted with her dark blue one.

Raven grabbed her feeling's shoulders "Sadness. Where is everyone? Why are you alone?" The other Raven trembled lightly tears starting to form in her eyes "She she took th-them. I-I ran and she" sob "laughed at me te-telling I wasn't worth and-" Raven put a finger in the feeling's lips shushing her "It's okay relax. Can you tell me where is she?" Sadness nodded and guided the sorceress to another dimension of her mind. Rage's one. She found herself surrounded by fire and destruction. It looked like the city during her father's arrival. Meanwhile Raven was thinking about which of her feelings was able to do that. _Rage? Maybe, but what would she gain kidnapping the rest of them? I've shot her down before and I will do it again if it's necessary_ The titan's reflexions were interrupted by something she thought she wouldn't see never again.

Trigon. The interdimensional demon. Her father. Injured and chained in the ground with her other feelings plus some that she had never see around him. But the most shocking of all was the figure sitting on him. It was her but at the same time wasn't. Her hair, much longer that Raven's one was darker and messy in a provocative way. Her body was much developed than Raven's wasn't covered with robes instead she used some type of dark-red scales that barely covered at all and the long tail ended in a sharp tip was cutting along the demon's back while the other screamed in agony. However she wasn't able to see herself but something told her that her face wouldn't be much different from her own one.

It seemed that the woman sensed Raven's presence because she grinned ant turned around looking at her and sadness "**Look what the little bird has brought"** She had a voice much like her own one but with something the titan wasn't able to define, something like... a perpetual playful tone as if she was only playing with you. The feeling whimpered and hide herself behind the sorceress. Raven however was too surprised to move at all till the mysterious woman approached her and raised her chin so Raven was looking at her eyes. That's when she saw it. She was a demon too. The titan gasped and as if the demon was able to read her thoughts she laughed.

"**Hi me"**


	2. Chapter 2: Back home

HAPPY NEW YEAR READERS! :D It has been a quite borring first day of the year so, thanks to that, you have tha second chapter of the story.

This chapter takes place in Tamaran so I've used some tamaran vocabulary to fit it more.** If you don't know the meaning of some word or think I didn't used it correctly send me a review or a pm and I'll answer and correct it as fast as I can.**

Well that's all I hope you enjoy reaing it as much as I did writting it ;)

* * *

Chapter 2: Back home

Tamaran – one week before the last chapter

The T-ship started its landing on the desolated planet that was the alien's home. While the first one was happy and clapping her hands with excitement, her companion was far from pleased. For him Starfire's home was the Earth and while he 'respected' the aliens culture, for him there were far more important things that required their presence that some message from a gigantic alien nanny, for example discovering the new hiding place of Slade. The wonder boy apart from being a workaholic person was kinda obsessed with Slade since Beast Boy told him he fought with a Slade robot.

"Starfire are you sure that your family can't wait till we discover something about Slade's whereabouts?" The claps from the alien stopped and Robin knew instantly he had committed a mistake.

"Robin!" The alien was so angry at her boyfriend. He wasn't only disapproving her decisions and trying to control her, he was also putting a mission about a may or may not dead villain for the necessities of her planet and K'Norfka. "Even if I'm not a princess anymore Tamaran is the place where I was born. So for X'hal I beg you to please stop complaining" Starfire voice sounded hoarse and the Bird Boy knew she was at the verge of tears so he sighed and apologised _Maybe I can convince her of returning tomorrow or the next one_.

The spaceship landed at the entrance of the palace that once was the alien's home. There she was greeted by Galfor and a bunch of tamaranian soldiers. At seeing the big man the alien almost at the speed of sound went to hug him.

"It's so good to see you again Galf-" She let go the alien and knelt "I mean emperor" The emperor laughed with the powerful voice that only a great tamaranian warrior could have and picked the young titan with one of his arms and crashed her in his chest in a 'hug' that would have crushed all the bones of most all the species in the galaxy "Silly you don't need to be that formal my bumgorf"

Robin stared uncomfortably at the exchange of affection between the two aliens feeling like the third wheel of a motorcycle.

After a minute or two they separated and the Galfor finally noticed Robin's presence. He turned to Starfire that was looking at him with a radiant smile. "Mmm... dear " Starfire tilted her head "Can I ask why did you bring the human here? If I remember well I only requested your presence."

The aliens face lighted up and she looked in Robin's direction while her K'Norfka's eyes widened as the realization hit him "You want him to..." Starfire nodded and flew next to the enormous man's ear "please you must not tell him right now. I have not asked him if he wanted to fulfil the ritual to be my lifelong mate" Galfor only scratched his beard as in deep though and shrugged his shoulders "As you wish. However I've called you for something of extremely importance that requires you presence right now"

As the two Aliens followed by Robin walked along the corridors of the now home of all the tamaran inhabitants the wonder boy was able to see the tamaranian lifestyle in a much freer way that during his last visit. While peaceful, it's clearly visible that they are a warrior race. Through the windows he could see a great number of male and female aliens fighting in what he would call a savage fighting style. It's hard but what he found unstable and rushed movements made him almost laugh _No wonder why they got invaded._

For Starfire however everything was so heart-warming and welcoming that her usual smile grew at its maximum and the lively spark in her eyes was bright enough to think she was using her powers. Some children ran next to the ex-princess laughing and playing games but at the sight of the titan they jumped and hugged her lovingly, hug that she returned 10 times stronger till who seemed to be the father of the little ones picked them and excused themselves with a bow which Starfire returned.

"As you can see even if the Earth is your home now, you will always have a place in Tamaran" The now empreror, who had been watching the scene with a smile grabbed its burmgorf's hand and looked at her in the eyes while they were walking to the lowest part of the castle "Part of my me will always be in Tamaran"

They arrived to a chamber that resembled what would be a much modern version of a stable. The greatest difference being the giant stone skinned animals without fur that were capable of eat you whole without chewing "Pick one human you will need a zarnic for the travel that awaits us and, if I am correct, humans are unable to unleash the Joy of Flight" Galfor said but the titan was far against the idea, only wanting to return to the Earth as early as he was able to "Eeeemm... sorry Starfire's nany..." You would have been able to see the great vein that started pumping in the powerful alien that has had studied part of the human's culture in case her protégée was more 'humanized' then in her last visit "but I won't ride one of this monsters Starfire can carry me" The empreor's hands clenched into fists and turned white as marble. _Who did the foolish human think he was to treat the princess as a horse? _

The young alien seeing Galfor's rage and a bit hurt by Robin's words referring to the 'cute' zarnics and herself tried to ease the tension "Dearest boyfriend, you must not worry" She approached the closest animal that was glaring at her. At first the zarnic growled but after sniffing the titan it liked her and jumped around Starfire in a playful way that make the alien giggle "Zarnics are peaceful creatures, they only attack if you scare them or act in a disrespectful way" She took the reins and after patting the beast a few times in the head handed them to the wonder boy. The teen took them reluctantly and as if the beast could feel the boy's anger it smelled him and growled slightly but showed no more signs of rejection. Robin jumped into the zarnic and they started their travel to whatever required Starfire's presence.

Galfor, after making sure he and Starfire were flying low enough to not to be detected by any Portkin relaxed and started explaining the reason of his message "Koriand'r, as you know after you Komand'rs betrayal, the Gordanians destroyed most of our dear Tamanran's wildlife" The alien's smile disappeared at the memory of her home in its past glory "However" he continued "Some animal and plant species were rescued and protected in the palace. A year after your departure with your friends and..." his voice changed at the same time he turned his gaze to the titans leader "boyfriend, we started a project of reconstruction thanks to someone who arrived from faraway" At that moment they arrived to some type of giant metal bubble connected to multiple tubes three times as big as the old alien "I'm sure you'll be surprised to see who is **him**" Starfire with her characteristic head tilt approached to the metal door in front of the building only to be surprised by a red mane of hair and a young pair of green eyes that stared at her with childish happiness. _It can not..._


	3. Chapter 3: Family Time

Hi again! I hope the year has started nicely for everyone. I bring the continuation of the last chapter, if I have to tell ya the truth, this chapter wa kinda borring to write but for the next chapter a background is necessary so here it is :3

Please I will thank you if you send a review telling me your opinion about it 'cause I think this chapter sucks a bit ompared to the other ones.

Chapter 3: Family time

Starfire gasped and covered her mouth with her hands._ It is not he._ Her eyes watered._ It can not… HE IS DEAD!_

"Greetings sister" The boy's voice quivered and his eyes watered matching the titan's ones. Both of them flew and crushed themselves in a hug. Tears fell from both their eyes but the smiles didn't disappear.

"For X'hal, Ryand'r..." The alien girl squished her brother harder turning the alien's golden skin to an almost marble white.

"I see that your strength hasn't decreased after all this years. I would even say you're far stronger" The young boy laughed. Starfire joined the alien's laughter a bit uncomfortable, there were many questions circling her head. She was about to ask something when the boy put an arm around her shoulder and carried her inside the bubble. "I know you have many questions to ask me, but first let me show you something"

At first she tried to resist but when the door opened the titan gasped for the second time that day. Green, an enormous extension of Tamaranean wildlife was shown just in front of her. Wildfire smiled and let go his sister that was looking everywhere with her mouth agape to grab a little furry blue ball that resembled a cat except for its lack of ears and the big yellow eyes.

Galfor that had seen all the scene approached the two teens leaving Robin that was trying to dismount the zarnic kinda abandoned, but this was the brother's reunion so he couldn't care less about any human. He started flying next to Starfire that was still looking at every plant and insect with curiosity checking if they were real or not.

"A month ago, a ship of the Green something Crops-"

"Green Lantern Crops oh grand emperor" Ryand'r corrected the alien as he flew near the two of them.

"Whatever" He puffed but laughed "They came and surprisingly your brother was with them"

"Not as a green lantern of course" The boy added while landing in his sisters K'Norfka what made her giggle.

"At first I was surprised, I thought Ryand'r was dead so I was kinda skeptical to his appearance"

"Of course, after showing my shinny eyes, awesome strength and resistance to radiation" The boy interrupted again.

"As well as an DNA analysis" Galfor added earning a slight kick in the shoulder.

"My identity as the wonderful prince of Tamaran was proved!" The alien concluded while making different ridiculous poses that turned Starfire's giggles into a full laughter.

"I am able to see that your sense of humor has not changed a bit in all this years brother" Indeed Ryand'r was the same little kid as five years ago. Only that he wasn't a kid anymore. His fiery red hair was still in its short messy style. In spite of being older than the alien boy, Starfire needed to rise her head to look at Ryand'rs eyes, but even in his now bigger and more muscular form the titan knew that she was far stronger than him, in fact, she was far stronger than most of the Tamaraneans. Heritage from her father.

Robin, thanks to a tamaranian custom that he named 'being complete gerks and go flying forgetting their guests' was lost in the middle of a complete estrange and giant jungle without any one to guide him. Well at least he still had his belt (with all the weapons included of course). _My belt!_ He could call Starfire with the communicator. The tiny gadget biped once. _Come on Starfire._Twice. _For fucks shake pick it!_

"Ex-prince awesome here what do ya want?" Wait why was the alien in the communicator? Robin sighed and scratched his head.

"Listen eeemmm… Wildfire"

"My name is Ryand'r human" his tone dropped from cheerful to dead serious in an instant freezing the titan's blood. But Robin was far more enraged for caring about language issues.

"Well it's the same isn't it? However, call Starfire we have to go home"

"**Koriand'r **is swimming with us in one of the many lakes we've restored and having the family time she truly needs, if the everything that Galfor said referring to Komand'r is true" There was a short pause in which Robin could listen some laughter and a bunch of screams and growls that he interpreted as Tamaranian. "I would be really really happy if you let her have a good time" His voice returned to his cheerful tone.

"But Wild- Ryand'r what if some beast attacks me?" He listened the alien sighing before continuing "I'm your guest here!"

"Sure you are human, a non invited one if you have red our message" The wonder boy's face was turning redder at moments from both anger and embarrassment, it was true that the message only required the alien's presence, but he was her boyfriend! He should go and take care of her "Just be nice, don't hurt anything and they won't kill you. Remember that you are in a wildlife reestablishing centre." Then the call ended and with a loud scream Robin threw the communicator to the floor breaking it with a loud crash.

_Ok Robin keep yourself calm and you will be all right. Remember dad's words: stay sharp, ready and cool. Not that I needed help to be cool I always are bu-_. His mental speech was interrupted the moment he tripped with some kind of purple root. The wonder boy, now stained with mud and dirt stood up slowly staring at it.

He was in a planet god knows where. Standing a overgrown alien nany with strange… horses or zarc-whatever, a reappeared brother that didn't bothered to introduce himself to him, a girlfriend that left him alone for a family that; he didn't know why; was angered at him. And now that fucking purple plant is in the middle of the way. He took one of his birdarangs slowly, very slowly rising the weapon in the roots direction and cutting it clean in a fast motion letting all his anger flow with the movement. He laughed and started walking again finally feeling something that resembled to happiness since they landed in this damned planet. 'Screee!'

_Wait screee? Since when plants scream?_ He turned around just in time to dodge the giant mouth that tried to swallow him alive.

A ten meters tall plant was in front of him. Its large purple body and roots where encircling him exepting one, the cut one, that laid in the floor as it's colour turned into a dry leaf brown. The boy cursed and dodged one of the roots that moved to impale him. He was fast but didn't saw the little purple wines that encircled his feet and raised him up just in front of the mouth of the alien plant that was segregating some kind of purple liquid. Robin didn't have time to think about how disgusting it was because the plant was opening its mouth ready to eat him, or that was what it would have done if the titan didn't grabbed one of his explosive discs and tossed it into the plant's mouth exploding and killing it as it fell to the ground and turned the same tone of brown as its root.


	4. Chapter 4: Red

Hi guys! :D I'm extremelly sorry for the long wait but now the new chapter is finally posted. I grew tired of Starfire and Robin's travel to Tamaran so this chapter will be a Raven focused one.

Pls review it's the fuel of the writter ;)

Present Raven P.o.V

"**Hi me**"

_Wait what?_ I'm unsure of what to say. I mean a demon. In MY mind. Beating the subconscious representation of my father! Everything it's just too impossible to be true but… I don't know there's something kind of familiar about her apart from her appearance. Her aura it's just like mine but more savage. Free.

"**Spacing out little bird?**" She lets go my chin and returns to her "sit", alias Rage in my father's form, with a chuckle.

"Who are you? What are you doing in Nevermore?"

"**Relax dear**" she smiles again "**There's no need to rush things**" She repositions herself stabbing Rage with her tail again and again. My feeling's back becomes a bloody mess with every strike spluttering more crimson liquid in every direction. I know I am expected to do something, or even looking at it with disgust. But something inside me enjoys the torture, loves the sound of its screams; it is like a rush of adrenaline that I've only found before in fights or certain books that I reserve for my most lonely nights.

"**Don't you like the sound?**" She clearly is having a good time. A toothy grin proving it.

"**Come on let us indulge ourselves with the only thing that lasts from daddy**" Her words fall like a bucket of cold water helping me come back to my senses.

"I'm not a monster like you!" Eyes flashed white, battle stance and black energy in my hands.

"**Ow! That hurts. Maybe you will find me less menacing in another form.**" I want to strike? Yes. I do it? No. Why? The demon is morphing. Long dark purple hair turns red as blood, pale skin becomes tanned orange, tail gone and red murderous eyes are that lively green that makes me insane. She licks her lips and approaches again. My brain tells me to attack or run as fast as I'm able to but my heart and body only see a sultry version of Starfire embracing me. Once again unable to move _For Azarath I'm too easy._

"**It seems that our time is over. Just remember something: daddy doesn't have me chained anymore. It's time for us to be free and one once more**" She gives me a pick in my cheek and turns around once more in her original form. My vision is becoming blurry and I have to force my eyes to see something. She goes next to Rage again, but instead of attacking it she does something I'm not able to see but the once red spot that I identified as my feeling isn't there anymore. I'm feeling dizzy so I close my eyes and the world turns dark again.

"RAVEN! Raven wake up!"

_Headache fuck._ Someone is screaming and shaking me. I open my eyes slowly taking my time to adjust to the light and reflect about everything that has happened in my mind. Or that's what I would have done if I haven't been crushed into a metal plate by a pair of extreme strong arms, not as strong as Starfire's, but close.

"Cyborg?" I try to say with my usual monotone voice but it comes more as a gasp. That half metal man doesn't let me breathe.

"Yeah?" He is oblivious of course. Beast Boy's stupidity is starting to infect his circuits for sure. Maybe it has been the time he was inside him as a cell or something.

"Let me go!" He retreats as fast as he could. Oxygen, Azarath blesses oxygen. After some seconds I realize something _Why is Cyborg here?_ I think he sensed my uneasiness because he looks at me with his 'big bro eyes'.

"My sensors are connected to all the Titans. If anything alters your vitals, I'll be the first one to notice " I arch an elbow and Cy sighs. Even when I'm not much talkative, any information about the Titans concerns me. "Your heart rate has been dangerously low during the last 3 hours. I was kinda worried." _God half of his face is red!_ I chuckle.

**Red**

Then everything comes back. Her. Rage. Blood. A toothy grin.

"**It's time for us to be free and one once more**"

"NO!"

I feel dizzy again, the world is spinning under my feet. Cyborg, seeing my state picks me up and carries me to my bed. I grit my teeth. I know it may sound stupid but having for the second time another person I usually won't allow in my room enrages me.

_Rage!_ It's in danger. I'm trying to get up to reach my mirror to Nevermore but FUCK it's imposible. Cyborg seeing me trying to stand keeps me down.

"Hey there Raves! You have to rest." The concern look in my teammate eyes doesn't keep me from struggling in a futile attempt to go. _He didn't understands that someone is killing my feelings?!_ Well… of course no if I don't tell him the situation.

"Give me my mirror Cyborg! Rage is in danger!" Struggling wasn't an option vs the half robot man and I knew it, but it seems that wisdom isn't operative also.

"Fuck Raven STOP!" His big bro stare again. I know better than to keep fighting when he is like that. I sit still as Cyborg gives me my mirror. As always the black surface of the object feels smooth and pulses with darkness as to trying to embrace me. It has never been a distasteful effect but as something from my father's way of living I have always hated it, or at least tried. I close my eyes and concentrate.

Breath. Focus. Feel the nothingness and… well, nothing.

_Wait. What?!_

I open my eyes in panic. I'm still in my room! _Did I lose my powers once more?_ The mirror flies pushed by my dark energy and hits the wall hard as Cyborg lets a not too manly scream and looks at me in confusion. At least I'm not powerless.

The damn mirror is blocked! That demon must have blocked it to have me excommunicated with all my emotions. A groan escapes my lips.

"Emm… Raven are you okay?" True I had Cyborg forgotten next to my bed. "Tell me what's happening"

There wasn't time for that. My eyes flash white moving all the books of my bookshelves letting them float around me and open to the page I need. When my eyes return to my usual lavender I put my business serious face and, seeming to feel the urgency of the situation, he gives me an understanding look letting me know that I have all his attention.

"We don't have much time for explanations. Just connect yourself to the tower's main computer and search information about demons and mind possession" He nods and runs as fast as he is able to. I close my door telepathically and relax sinking into my pillows. I have to find a way to return to Nevermore fast and stop her. I just hope it isn't too late.


	5. Chapter 5: A band aid and go home

Hi everyone, sorry for the long delay of this chapter. I've been quite busy and inspiration has been a gerk with me by not giving ideas for this chapter so I think it is the worse one at the moment. However I think it was quite necessary to have it so here it is.

Reviews are always apreciated ;)

Chapter 5: a band aid and go home

The night skies of Tamaran have always been an impressive sight for its inhabitants. Starry, clear and deep purple, it was one of the only beautiful consequences of the pollution of the planet.

However, that night even that landscape wasn't able to ease the sadness of the young alien's heart.

Starfire was crying in one of the many balconies that composed the Tamaranians home. Next to her Wildfire was trying to soothe her the best way a brother can, and that meant hug her and stroke that smooth red hair slowly while promising to the skies that he'll kill the human.

-Shh… It will be okay Koriand'r. – Said the alien for the thousandth time. – Someone who doesn't respect you doesn't deserve you. - Once again silence was the only response from her sister. Ryand'r sighed and stood up. As much as he wanted to help Koriand'r she had too fresh emotional wounds to be able to heal themselves by other people. The Tamaranian's feelings are too strong since they are the source of their powers. But the brighter the happiness of a Tamaranian is, the darker is the sadness. And as he knows, Starfire was highly in touch with her feelings since she was powerful.

In the young titan's eyes everything hurt. Breathing, moving even existing broke her a bit more than Robin already had.

Starfire p.o.v

Robin…

_We heard an explosion and a courtain of smoke appeared not too far away. I was surprised and half scared for Robin. My brother and K'Norfka however only murmured a Tamaranian cure that I will never say and flew in the direction of the possible accident. I followed shortly after. The scene left me completely stunned. Robin was smashing what seemed to be a dead mature zorkaberry tree, I didn't know what to think about that. _

_-Damn human! I told you not to touch anything, and less kill it! – I saw the righteous fury in my brother's eyes and, knowing he was going to strike, I flew between him and Robin facing Ryand'r._

_-Dear brother please I beg you to stop. Robin has the right to explain himself. – I turned to see him at his eyes… well masked eyes and smiled. His face however… it was a hate mask, he wasn't even looking at me. – Robin are you ok? – I reached to touch his face but he slapped my hand away._

_-I'm not Starfire! I've not been ok since we have landed in this planet! Beastboy said he saw Slade and it seems that I'm the only one who cares. We are heroes, we have no time to rest. And less in this god forsaken planet! – That hurt, a lot. He wasn't only insulting my planet and culture, he acted like nothing happened, like Tokyo never happened. Our promise. Even our relationship. My chest hurt so badly, my head seemed to be crushed by rocks. I didn't even noticed that I was touching the ground. _

I don't remember much more after that but when I woke up I was in my chamber and Robin…

Robin was long gone. And it seemed that my heart went with him.

Normal P.o.V

Ryand'r and Galfor where in the meeting chamber discussing about the human's behavior. Saying that both of them where angry at the Titan was an understatement. They were furious.

-Tell me again why we can't destroy that being. – The young alien smashed his fist in the large table. Galfor sighed. He shared the boy's point of view and wanted nothing more that to destroy the one that hurt her little bumgorf's heart but now he was a diplomat, and killing a known hero would only bring more hatred towards Tamaran from other species.

\- You know why Ryand'r. – The young alien turned his head trying to feel betrayed but it was useless, the warrior was true. – Now we have to be with Koriand'r, she needs us more than never.

Both nodded and decided to return to the ex princess chambers. They would be the family that the young titan has always been deprived of.

Starfire put the last piece of clothing in a small bag she had brought from the T-Tower. She couldn't be here anymore. Her companions needed her, or at least that's what she had been telling herself. Robin or not she still was a titan and had a duty to do. She looked one last time to her room and sighed. Her feelings about her planet and home have always been heartwarming ones, but now, every time she looked around she saw Robin's face shouting at her. Duty didn't have anything to do with her escapade; it was all selfishness.

Prepared to fly home from her balcony Koriand'r tried to feel the joy of flight only to find that her broken heart couldn't feel the joyous feeling necessary to have a fast travel. Her usual graceful flight turned into something unstable and uncomfortable. She fell, her knees touching the ground and her hands in her face as she started crying one more time. A non flying Tamaranean was as well as a dead one.

The door opened revealing her two relatives that, at seeing her in the floor crying with a bag, didn't need to connect two and two together. Starfire had two pairs of arms around her in a matter of seconds. However, she didn't move. The hollowness in her soul enabling her of doing anything that wasn't letting the tears fell from her eyes.

-My little sweet bumgorf. – Galfor said tenderly while caressing her head with her gigantic hands. After 30 minutes of comforting the titan's cries stopped. That was the strong Tamaranearn's signal to start speaking with her – Why are you trying to go away?

\- I-I have to! – Her voice rose before decaying showing her weakness - My friends need me, I need them. You know part of my heart will always remain here, but the titans are my family now. – Her gaze fell from Galfor's eyes to the ground. – Even if Robin's there. We are teammates not a pairing anymore, so I will have to be strong and accept being labeled into this grade.

As if her little speech was magic, her body started floating the second it ended. It wasn't like her usual flight but it was more than enough to travel to Earth. Galfor smiled, proud of her bumgorf's maturity while Ryand'r was still unsure about leaving her sister again with humans which were able to hurt her.

-You won't be delayed anymore Koriand'r. – The Tamaranian warrior told her while kneeling down in respect of the ex-princess. Fighting massive emotional hurt was an almost impossible task for their specie so seeing such a young girl doing it only served to show, once again, the strength and pride of the her royal blood. It was like seeing again her little girl fighting her traitor of a sister for the freedom of their people. – Just remember that we're still here for you.

\- I will. – Starfire smiled. It was still a hurtful one, but spilling her pain through tears with the loved ones helped her. She hugged both of them and flew away into space.

Galfor and Wildfire stayed in the balcony looking at the now red little point in the sky that was the young Tamaranian. Both of them remained silent for a minute till Ryand'r looked at his emperor. Galfor didn't returned the stare, just stayed looking at the same spot even when Starfire was out of sight.

\- Protect her. – Was all he told the young one before returning back into the palace. Ryand'r just smiled and flew in a blast of green leaving a large hole behind.

Starfire flew around dodging the asteroids of Saturn's ring while humming what she told Earth folkloric cantics and thinking about what would she do when she arrived to the tower. _I really need to have a talk of the girls with Raven. _She didn't expect the troubles that awaited her back home, ironically related to the purple haired girl that she wanted to see.


End file.
